


the rivers song

by artsycat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: Mikasa has always dreamt about life afterwards. NSFW.





	the rivers song

Cages that surround the depths of a soul. Torn clothes, glass shattered, and the thorns of roses that cut too deeply when not touched at all. The prison of an encompassed heart, the mind of soulful lover. Catches her when she falls, when she breathes, when she loves.

All three are the same when he’s with her.

There is no telling when this started, or when it will end. It feels as though she’s been doing this since forever. This bed, one that creaks with every thrust that’s pushed into her, creaks so loudly that she fears it might break. She doesn’t think she’ll stop even if it does break.

Eren is all warm, and heavy, and beautiful and hot, around her, over her, under her and in her. He’s everywhere, and she is melting in him, slowly but surely.

Mikasa never thought that Eren loving her back would destroy her.

But here she is, breaking piece by piece. She doesn’t mind. She’ll never mind. It’s one of the peculiarities of their obstinate and tumultuous relationship. He is the only person that she will allow to destroy her, to see her at her weakest. And she is the only person he is allowed to destroy, to pull apart.

But he always puts her back together in the end. Always.

He still thrusts into her, and the sweat from his body gleams in the sunlight. His eyes are shut, his hand in hers, and she traces the moving muscles of his back with her fingertips. Ghostlike. His other hand digs into the side of her hip, and his breath comes in short, sweet pants. Mikasa moves her hand to her core, her fingers edging the around her mound, rubbing the one part of herself that makes her see stars. She rises her hips upwards, and suddenly, Mikasa realizes what all the sonnets were talking about.

Eren bites into her, from the side of her neck to her sternum. Tugs on the skin, not gently, but hard enough to make her gasp out loud. As each second passes by, Mikasa wants Eren to destroy her. To treat her roughly. All of this makes her forget, and Mikasa so desperately wants to forget.

Bites turn to kisses, and his mouth meets hers. He kisses – not as rough as she would have liked, but so sweet and lovingly, that she moans in his mouth, and stares into the green of his eyes as he pulls away.

When she comes, she comes hard. Her hands scramble to Eren’s back, her nails digging in as her body trembles with pleasure. Her hips rise involuntarily, her body stretching itself as it tries to keep the little pleasure that derives from her core.

Not soon after, Eren comes too. His hips give one last thrust until he too trembles with pleasure, his face pressed in the crook of her shoulder. As loud of a fighter he is, Eren is just as loud in bed too, if not, even louder. His moans echo throughout the room, and it makes Mikasa want him even more.

He’s still dizzy from the aftermath of his orgasm and collapses into her. She wraps her arms and her legs around him, bringing him to her even closer if that were possible. They breathe in each other’s scent, savouring this moment, and he moves his head towards her, his green eyes taking her in, and Mikasa has never felt more shy.

“When are we going to get married?” He says, and if Mikasa could, she would jump from shock. As it is, she remains speechless, his words being processed in her head.

“What?” She finally says.

“Well, I assume you would have a preference as to when we should hold the wedding. If not, that’s fine.” Eren says, turning over and resting his chin on his hand. “We should do it in the winter. That seems nice.”

Unwillingly, her throat swells up, and her vision goes blurry. Mikasa hasn’t felt this way since she was young and a red scarf was wrapped around her. She faces the other side, away from Eren as her tears start to pour.

“Mikasa?” Eren says, his voice laced with concern. He touches her shoulder gently, tracing her collar bone until he grabs her other shoulder pulling it towards him. She covers her eyes with her arm and she feels him lacing his hands with hers.

“Hey, did I say something wrong?” He asks, and Mikasa shakes her head.

Mikasa takes it all back. Life is not full of hatred, nor is it not full of death and betrayal. It is filled with the ocean’s air and the fluttering of wind on a hot summer day. It is Armin’s books piled on his desk as he goes to read them with tea in his hands. It is snowflakes falling down and melting on her scarf. It is Eren’s heart, beating, and living. It is Eren, looking at her as if she’s seen Eden. As if she’s home.

It’s all ended. There are no more titans, no more enemies, no more hatred. Mikasa’s world has turned on its axis, and now this world, this world of hers has a future. It has the one thing that connects her with everyone in this world. It has hope.

_ “Afterwards…” _

“No you didn’t say anything wrong. I just remembered what I was going to say for my vows.”

“Really, what?”

_ “Now and forever, as much as you want.” _

She removes her arm, and smiles up at him, her stream of tears never leaving.

“It’s a surprise.” She says.

She reaches out to him, and the air is filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome


End file.
